


cats always land on their feet

by lovemutt



Series: hidden stories from a hidden life [2]
Category: Personal Universe, Urban Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: Cat Puns, Gen, Hunters vs Monsters, Monster Hunters, Monsters, Neko characters, Revolution, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 08:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19644043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemutt/pseuds/lovemutt
Summary: It's been days, she's barely slept, and her feet are killing her.But she has to keep moving. She knows what happens to monsters when hunters catch them.





	cats always land on their feet

**Author's Note:**

> old story, but hey hey hey!
> 
> part of my urban fantasy world.

Furry ears perked, pupils dilated in fear as she ran from the people chasing her. They found her in the other city just days ago, she didn't know what happened to those people that helped her and she felt awful to say she didn't care, she just wanted to get away from them. Any time she stopped, any time she tried to rest they hounded her, trying to drag her off to do…SOMETHING to her. She didn't care. She rounded a corner, pulling ahead of them by just enough to disappear into a crowd of people, using the advantage to duck into a building that seemed to be under construction. 

She shut the door, leaning against it and glancing out the side window, breathing heavily as she watched the people push through the crowd, running away from the building. Safe. 

She turned, shuffling to a fold out chair in the center, sitting with a huff as she tried to catch her breath. From inside her bag, her cat mewed, Daisy shrugging the bag off and unzipping it, a furry cat head popping out. She smiled, planting a kiss on her cat. 

"I'm so sorry, Spots, mew must have been so cramped." She said, smiling at her own pun. Spots hopped from the bag into Daisy's lap, not caring that her clothes were damp and dirty as he purred and pressed his head onto Daisy's chest. Daisy smiled and hugged up, a moment of silence filling the building as Daisy slowly caught her breath. 

And then is all disappeared. The door came crashing open, Daisy jumping at the noise and looking at the entrance to confirm her worst fears. A man stood in the doorway. He'd been the leader of the group chasing her all these days, a cold smirk on his face, the odd whir of machinery in every step of his. Daisy stood in a second, shrugging her bag back on and cradling Spots as she suddenly burst into a run, turning and sprinting through the building. They were on her tail (almost literally) in an instant, Daisy pulling her tail close to her as she felt fingers brush across it. 

She jumped over a crate, taking the few seconds as the others climbed it to take a few turns, never stopping. She managed to dropping Spots in her bag, not bothering to zip it as she ran. She ran for the stairwell, ascending it in moments and cringing as she heard the door slam open behind her. They were catching up. 

She threw the door open at the second floor, making some sort of guttural noise as she saw the floors were missing, leaving on steel beams. She didn't let it stop her, running across them, her tail swishing from side to side to keep her balance as she grabbed the straps of her bag in fear, not looking down. She just had to make it to the other stair set, on the far side, and she'd figure out what to do from there. The floorlessness of the building would give her a slight time advantage. Or so she thought, at least. She heard the door open behind her as she made it to the second beam, her heart in her throat as she tried to focus on her steps. Her shoes were slippery and wouldn't give her traction, so she was one wrong move from falling to her death. She gasped in alarm as she heard footsteps coming towards her, risking a glance over her shoulder to see the man she'd grown to hate so much, her personal nickname for him being maskface, advancing as if the height and risk was nothing to him. She squeaked in fear, trying to pick up the pace just a little bit without falling. She heard a step just feet behind her, scurrying forward and nearly falling, but quickly gaining her balance and making it halfway through the floor, staring on and trying to work through this next problem. There were no steel beams on this side, just wide open space. 

Her eyes flicked to the ceiling, spotting a cord hanging down from the floor above and didn't think twice as she took a few steps back readying herself to jump for it. 

She felt a hang grab her tail, pulling, and she shouted in protest, trying to keep her balance as she fought against Maskface, falling and barely clinging to the beam as her chin slammed against the metal. Tears welled up in her eyes, her teeth clenched as she tried to hold on. She heard a hiss and a loud curse, glancing up to see that Spots had climbed out and swiped at Maskface, and he had stumbled back, losing his balance and falling, arms flailing and shouts of alarm all ending with a loud thud and a groan. 

Thank god for pissy alley cats. 

The Gods wouldn't give her a second chance. She pulled herself up, muscles straining from their days long workout, shoving Spots back into her bag and running towards the end of the beam yet again and jumping, her padded hands barely grasping the cord. She swung forward, letting go at the last second to land safely on a wooden platform near the stairs. She didn't waste time, jogging up the stairs onto the third floor of the building. 

Well, time for yet another plan. She looked over a half finished floor, unstable and probably not able to hold her weight, eyes flicking from one place to another as she felt Spots settle back into her backpack. 

Right, only one course of action. Going up to the roof would do nothing. She had to get down now. 

She tried to keep her weight evenly placed as she pounced across the floor, plywood creaking under her feet and anxiety welling up in her chest. She was staring at a spot in the wall not yet finished, thinking about how high up they were. 

She could jump that far, right? Cats always landed on their feet. She didn't know, she was scared, tears spilling down her cheeks. She didn't want to do this, god she just wanted to give up and let them take her. 

Spots meowed from her bag, and she paused only for a moment. She heard someone behind her, not thinking about her situation in her fear, only to recognize her situation at the last second and turn, a rough punch to her stomach knocking her back. She fell, Spots sliding from her bag and standing, looking confused and concerned. Her arms shook, barely holding her, her body screaming out for rest. But she stood anyway. 

She had to do it. She looked at the person in front of her, already advancing, and she turned, tail around her leg, grabbing Spots and not thinking as she ran to the window, standing. She turned, staring at the few people in front of her as Maskface emerged from the stairs. 

"Come now, Daisy. We just want to cure you, my friends want nothing more but to help you." 

"I bet mew--you say that to all the pretty girls." She said, forcing herself to avoid her puns. They happened most when she was nervous, but she had to seem intimidating. Hard to do when you were throwing out cat puns and wearing bright yellow. "I bet it's what you said to Allie." 

"You know the wolf, do you?" 

"I've met her. Everyone has. She's famous, she destroyed your 'friends', freed hundreds, gave us the upper hand in wiping you out before you wipe us out. The Legion adores her." She said. Stalling. She was stalling. 

"Sadly, I wasn't the one that recruited her for the trials. That was my…brother, if you will. I'm terribly thankful to the beast for doing what she did. Killing my mother, my brother. They were filthy, they didn't care about the cause, just the monsters. I don't even think the wolf met me for more than a few seconds, when she looked into my eyes and ripped me apart. I don't blame her, I look a lot like my brother." Maskface sighed, fingers running over the mask he wore. 

"No one blames her for what she did. It was an act of self defense, and it did so much good." Daisy said, glancing behind her. 

"Yes, well, the good it caused is running low, cat. I'm in charge now, and I won't make the same mistakes as my mother." He said. 

"I'll make sure to tell everyone that." She said. She knew he had some sarcastic reply, some witty comeback, but she threw herself off the floor and out the hole before he could open his mouth. She clung to Spots, trying to angle it just right, bracing herself and praying to the Gods the truck made it to her on time. She closed her eyes, waiting-- 

She landed hard, with a thud, the shock vibrating her whole body. But she was alive. No great pain. No blood. She opened her eyes, looking around and seeing she was safely on the back of the semi, her eyes widening. She giggled nervously, eventually breaking out into a loud, 'I'm alive!' laugh, looking at Spots in shock. 

But then she heard the noise, turning with her grin still on her face, seeing Maskface had jumped off as well and was right behind her. 

Whoops. 

She screamed softly, a horrendously nervous laugh breaking the shout as she shoved Spots in her bag, zipping it in one large motion, turning and running down the semi and into the hood, no doubt confusing the driver as she jumped to the car in front of her, legs carrying her as far as she could make them carry her, hopping from car to car until she jumped onto the sidewalk, seeing one of Maskface's goons standing waiting for her. She angled herself just right, kicking the person in the chest and landing on them, taking no time to scurry up and start running again. More goons came from seemingly no where, but she could barely care, hearing Maskface behind her, the mechanical whirring loud as ever as she unsheathed her claws, swatting one of the people in her way across the face hearing them shout and fall. 

Running was second nature to her at this point, and she tried to focus on keeping her legs moving as she dodged the hoards of people, rounding a corner to run straight into someone. She stood, ready to yell an apology and keep running, but the blue uniform they wore stopped her. 

Never before had Daisy been so happy to see a police officer. Tears rolled down her cheeks instantly, and she sniffled, holding onto the officer and ducking behind her, sobbing about this awful man who was chasing her, trying to hurt her. 

"I was just trying to visit my mom, ma'am." She cried, wiping her eyes. The woman looked just as upset as Daisy, patting her hand. 

Maskface rounded the corner, the officer who's name tag read 'Officer Bridges' putting a hand on her gun. 

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to stop." 

No answer, Maskface just staring and walking forward. 

Officer Bridges drew her weapon, shouting out an order to get on the ground. That got him to listen, Maskface hesitantly lowering to the ground, Daisy grinning at him behind Officer Bridges, sticking her tongue out childishly. She looked at Officer Bridges, opening her mouth to say thank you but noticing the unnatural way her eyes caught the light, glinting bright red, her smile incased with sharp canines. 

"He's a member of the Association." Daisy blurted out. Officer Bridges grinned. 

"You're a fine, upstanding citizen, young lady." Bridges said, cuffing Maskface easily. He seemed to realize his situation as he was loaded into Bridge's car, Officer Bridges just smiling at Daisy as she drove off. 

Gods bless hidden monsters. 

Daisy wiped her cheeks, turning to the crowd. Safe for a while, if only a few minutes. She disappeared into a crowd once more.


End file.
